


guilty pleasures

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “You’re a nerd,” Stiles gleefully states when he catches sight of Deucalion’s bookshelf, with at least a dozen Funko Pop figurines from Games of Thrones looking at him.





	guilty pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“You’re a nerd,” Stiles gleefully states when he catches sight of Deucalion’s bookshelf, with at least a dozen Funko Pop figurines from Games of Thrones looking at him. “Oh my god, you’re a giant nerd. This is the best thing that's happened today.”

 

Deucalion, who has been busy sucking a bruise just below Stiles’ left collarbone, seems less than impressed that it’s his little collection breaking Stiles’ brain and not his mouth.

 

“Better than what we were about to engage in?” Deucalion asks, pointedly rolling his hips against Stiles’, short circuiting Stiles’ brain for a second.

 

Not one to be outdone, Stiles makes himself comfortable on Deucalion’s bed, bites at his lower lip a little in a way he knows drives Deucalion wild.

 

“I don't know,” he says, playing coy, “how about you show me how good you can be so I can judge?”

 

Deucalion smirks at him, with a hint of fang, and then very sufficiently proves to Stiles just how  _ good _ he is. Twice.

  
  
  



End file.
